Blood Red Summer
by FeveredNights
Summary: First Floor, Room 16... Smells like danger, even better. MomomixKaname
1. The Reaping

*So these chapters are going to be pretty short, but I'm going to try and update them quickly 3*

-----------

You weren't like one of those girls, you know the kind with the wandering eyes. Yours are black, hungry, lustful. Like something a person craves, dark chocolate or perhaps the fiery kiss of a lover.

That night when you first approached me at the club I was caught off guard. I had never seen anything as gorgeous in my life. And when you wrapped your strong arms around me I tossed all thoughts of my current lover aside.

'What the hell, I'll take a chance on the wild side' I thought to myself while grinding my body lustfully into yours. You are so vain, so full of yourself. But damn you sure are sexy as anything. With that choppy ebony hair, concealing your perfect features.

As we danced together I placed my hands on your waist and could feel your abs underneath that thin, thin fabric. I licked my lips and inhaled sharply, you smell like cigarettes, cool air, ripe strawberries and adventure. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, but you were so...so god damn sexually appealing and I wanted you more than anything I had ever wanted in my whole life.

You kiss my shoulder blades and I move my back forcefully into your mouth to receive more of your sexual affection. I bite my lip as you place your hands on my hips, your fingers feverishly close to dangerous territory.

You ask if I want to leave with you.

And crazily enough I follow you out the club door. Quickly consumed by the black of night and hot, heavy air, I hurry in your steps across the packed parking lot. You motion to the passenger seat of some hot sports car... and I get in.

'Damn this is out of character, must be the liquor...... I wonder what Shion would say if she could see what I was doing'. I ponder to myself before shaking off the thought.

You ask where to and I mutter wherever. Your voice is cold and rough, sexy like everything else about you. I yearn to hear it tinged with passion, the hurried murmur of my name as you climax.

You wear sunglasses and I begin to question....

Its as dark as death outside. The moon consumed by clouds, if not for your headlights we would have been blinded. And yet you drive on into the night with those slick shades placed across your eyes. If I were driving while wearing those I would have crashed us in mere seconds, for sure...

Its here, when your driving us to "wherever" that I decide to study your features.

Your skin is pale, as white as the moon and flawless, not a scratch on its silken surface.

Your hair is the polar opposite of your skin. The darkest of ebony, it looks smooth to the touch. Its short, but not to short. The perfect length to run my fingers through, to roughly grip while you make heated passion to my body.

And your lips are so perfectly shaped, so red, plump, beautiful. They curl up into a sly grin and I notice your teeth. How white and straight they are. Your incisors are at an abnormal length.....but I didn't think anything of that at the time.

-----------

R&R 3


	2. No World For Tomorrow

*Give me feedback on what you think of this chapter. I've got this extravagant idea for this story playing out in my head!*

------

You touched me and I lusted more. You raked your fingers through my hair and my stomach churns with a sick, unsustainable, yearning. And it hurts.

You bite my neck, I feel my skin break and warmth pours down my soft flesh as you run your wet, hot, tongue over the wound. Sucking, devouring my blood.

I'm confused and in so much fucking pain. I gasp loudly and clutch your bare waist as you dig those incisors back into the open wound forcing them in deeper. Seconds later You tear away and mutter "its okay" into my ear. While running your hands through my hair.

I can feel the stick and heat that is my own fluids pouring out of the wound and pooling onto my chest. And you drink it all. I don't get it, I really don't know what's happening. I'm scared. But I cant run, cant scream. Some uncontrollable urge is keeping me here. Like I'm hooked by a drug and your it, my shot of heroine. The pain of my neck kills but I find myself wanting more of this vicious act.

Your naked body pressed against mine, with this pool of gore between or breasts is like something out of a bad dream. Sweat is wrecking my body and a sheen coat of it covers yours as well. Its sexy yet so disgustingly wrong.

After you finish with the blood pouring down my neck you being to trail your tongue across my chest and down my stomach. I gasp and clutch your hair into my fists as I feel your tongue push inside of me. I buck into you and I feel your hands pushing my hips down, controlling them as you wreck such pleasurable havoc on my body.

I buck forcibly one more time into your mouth before reaching my climax. You move upward trailing kisses from my groin up to my jaw before meeting my lips with such a god damn passionate kiss. This is all to much, my stomach is churning and I feel sick.

I dig my nails into your toned back as you take a fix back onto my neck. Why are you drinking me free of the fluid that keeps me remaining on this god damn planet?

The thought of vampires flicks across my mind. But I cancel out that solution, after all there's no such thing, just a mythological creature. Created to frighten the local milkmaid. Right? This girl is probably just a very, very sexy mental case.

------

*AH omfg I am so pumped right now! I just got 3rd place in the entire STATE OF MAINE for girls hurdles (indoor track and field) I also got 3rd place for pole vault!!!! sooo happy with my medals....anyways enough of that r&r folks its appreciated 3


	3. I Light My Own Fires

That morning when I awake you are no where to be seen. My head aches dully from the severe doses of alcohol I had consumed the pervious night. I place the palm of my hand onto my neck, the sensation sends violent pricks and jolts of hazy pain down to my chest, the sensation makes my stomach lurch with unease. Looking down at my own chest I notice the dried blood caked onto my breasts. Feeling as though I am going to be sick I quickly stand. My vision becomes blurring and my head dully throbs. Sitting back down I take time to regain composure and mill over last nights incidences.

Quickly my interior panic radar sets off when I realize that I have no recollection of where I am. I lower myself down onto the floor and begin scrambling through my clothes to find my cell phone. My hand runs through the back of my jean shorts pocket and I feel my fingers trace over its cool plastic exterior. Pulling it out I notice I have 12 missed calls and 21 texts all from Shion. Lazily I dial her number and place the phone to my ear.

"Where have you been Momomi?! Do you know, can you even comprehend how worried I was when you didn't come home last night? No calls, not anything! Where the hell are you anyways? I've been trying to reach you for fucking hours Momomi! What the hell were you even doing?! If I found out that you have fucking cheated on me one more time with Hanazono I swear I will slit both of your throats! She's not ev......" Sighing I click end call, and stuff the phone back into my pocket. "Crazy bitch." I mutter underneath my breath while getting back into my shorts. Once those are on I slowly pull my crimson bra over my shoulders and hook it back together.

"I need to find out where the fuck I even am..." I mutter, picking my tank-top off of the cold hardwood floor and pull it over my head. I turn the doorknob to walk outside, I frown realizing there is a slight drizzle leaking from the sky. The atmosphere is hot, thick and muggy despite the rain, I throw my arms over my head and rush out into the rain and turn around to look at the building.

Realizing I'm at a cheap motel I rush to the check in area and look at the woman at the front desk, slightly panting. "Excuse me can you please tell me? What name was checked in last night. I was uh like ya know, with, another girl and I was a bit tipsy. I cant exactly find her anywhere and I was wondering if you guys had her name listed?"

The girl looked at me awkwardly, muttered something and started brushing through papers. "Ah yes, we had one check in last night, 1:39 AM, room for 2, listed under the name of a miss Kaname Kenjou...she checked the both of you out already...is that all you need miss?"

"It is thanks." I turn away whispering your mysterious name under my breath. Pushing the front door open I step back out into the rain and stumble backward when I feel a hand grab my wrist.

You step into view with your sunglasses on, covering that perfect face. Your wearing a black tank-top that shows off how beautiful your arms are and short jean shorts that are ripped and look like they have blood speckled against the surface. Your thighs and calf muscles are sexy as hell and I get the chance to admire them as you turn away from me and walk towards a very impressive crimson red Mustang.

"Hop in, I'll take you wherever." You call to me before stepping inside the automobile. Hesitantly I bite my lip and hurriedly rush through the rain to sit beside you in the "safety" of your car.

*Dun dun dun! The End of chapter 3 people!!! Finally I updated! Quite frankly I forgot I wrote this story until I searched momomixkaname as a couple for fanfictions and got my story as a result!!!!!! So thanks a bunch for the reviews everybody they were just peachy! So keep um comin, and you guys, meaning all my fans!!!!(haha jk) should message me on fanfic sometime!

Lexis over and out!* 3


End file.
